


spoiled

by Anonymous



Category: brockhampton
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt gets a text from ian.





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> who’s gonna beat me up for this one first !

As instructed by Ian, Matt arrives at Jaden’s apartment after a day of shopping by himself. While in the mall, deciding what store to head to next, he had received the text, spurring him to leave as quick as possible. He had stopped by the house to shower and change; wear his new clothes to impress the boys. And now, as he walks up the small flight of stairs to the door, his body feels jittery. Matt inhales slowly, trying his best to calm his nerves. He knows why he’s here, and although it’s happened countless times previously, Matt still isn’t sure how to make himself less excited.  
He starts by putting the spare key from under the doormat in the lock.  
As expected, Jaden and Ian are making out on the couch when Matt lets himself in. Shoving the key in his pocket, Matt smirks to himself. Atop Jaden’s lap, Ian looks over and waves, pulling away from Jaden’s lips. Jaden smiles at Matt knowingly, nodding his head in acknowledgment as Ian stands from his lap and moves to hug Matt. He follows Ian back to the couch, who places himself snugly between his boys. He leans his head on Matt’s shoulder and rubs Jaden’s thigh, like an elegant woman tending to roses in a garden.  
“You down to fuck around a little bit?” asks Ian, looking up at Matt and using his free hand to squeeze his wrist.  
“Yeah, course’,” hums Matt, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.  
“I like your outfit, by the way,” Jaden pipes up, “You look hot.”  
“Thanks,” says Matt warmly, appreciating the words he’d get out of Jaden when they were alone. Picking up his head, Ian moves a tuft of dark hair behind Matt’s ear before kissing him, slow and soft.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Ian mumbles, “I need this today.”  
“You invited the right guy,” smiles Matt, kissing the corners of his mouth before Ian inevitably pulls away to focus on unbuttoning Matt’s jeans. Matt moves both his legs to be on the cushion, facing Ian and Jaden, lower back against the armrest.  
At this point, everyone was thankful for the size of this couch.  
As Ian gets comfortable between his legs, hunched over with knees tucked under his stomach, Jaden takes a few pictures of the pair on his phone. Had it been anyone else, Matt would’ve definitely objected; but he knows he can trust Jaden, and genuinely enjoyed his art in the first place. Him and Ian both had an impressive eye for things, and casual photos during hookups was something Matt was used to. By now it had seemed habitual for the two.  
Matt plants his hand on Ian’s head, who begins to mouth at his dick through his boxers. He drags his tongue along the fabric, his drool making a comically large wet spot. Matt allows him no further time to tease and takes it upon himself to pull out his dick, making Ian giggle.  
“Impatient bitch,” he chastises, smiling and giving Matt a stroke just for fun. He pops his mouth around the tip, flicking his tongue and feeling around the smooth texture. Pulling his hair with no actual force, Matt breathes in and out laboriously, Ian’s name beginning to make its way to the tip of his tongue.  
Jaden, clicking off his phone, rubs at Ian through his shorts, chuckling quietly at the slight hip twitch it elicits. Ian moans around the head of Matt’s dick, making Matt shutter from the odd near-vibrating sensation. Jaden, seemingly satisfied for the time being, squeezes his ass before leaving the couch to grab condoms. In the mean time, Ian takes Matt entirely in his mouth, bobbing his head and going down on Matt like it was going to save his life.  
“You’re so fucking good at this,” pants Matt lowly, mouth slightly agape, “Ian, I don’t-fuck. Ian, I don’t know how... how much more I can take.”  
Ian’s eyes crinkle as he smiles up at him with his eyes, pulling off with a grotesquely wet noise.  
“Tell... tell Jaden to hurry up, then. This is the only thing keeping me sane right now.”  
breathes out Ian, making Matt laugh. He sighs comfortably, cupping Ian’s face and taking in his beauty. Matt always felt a little cheesy describing anybody as beautiful, but that word perfectly fit the description of the man between his legs at the moment. He wipes some spit from around his mouth, making Ian want to melt from the touch.  
Jaden quietly returns, heart warmed at the two staring adoringly at each other.  
When he positions himself behind him, Ian pushes his ass out a little more.  
“Hurry, JJ,” he pouts, now jerking Matt off and kissing along a protruding vein, “I need you so bad right now.”  
“Be patient,” replies Jaden softly, ripping open a packet of lube and pressing fingers to his ass, sliding a finger inside the tight ring of muscle with a little pressure. Ian gets quiet fast, nails digging into Matt’s thighs. His eyes threaten to roll to the back of his head, his tongue feeling fuzzy. Matt feels completely starstruck at Ian’s facial expressions alone, falling in a trance watching the way Ian’s eyes flutter and his jaw trembles. Not to mention his pretty lips pressed to his dick like that.  
Jaden fingering him and leaving small kisses at his back, Ian lowers himself enough on Matt’s swollen cock that his pubes brush his nose. He looks up at him angelically, eyebrows scrunching when Jaden hits a good spot with his fingers. Matt and Ian groan synonymously, the head of Matt’s cock nudging the back of Ian’s throat hypnotically.  
When Jaden finally inches his dick inside him, Ian moves his mouth away, choking out a short lived cry. Matt abruptly cums, at a rather inconvenient and anticlimactic time.  
Ian is just silently thankful that he didn’t bust in his throat.  
“Can I move, baby boy?” coos Jaden.  
“Yeah, I- Please. Please fuck me,” Ian stumbles over his words.  
Ignoring the small pool of cum Matt is attempting to wipe off his hand and stomach on to his pants, he raises his body to smush his face to Matt’s neck. Ian’s voice instantly becomes high and whiny as Jaden thrusts inside him. His hands pull at Matt’s shirt, using him and his showered scent as an anchor. Matt pets his head and starts stroking Ian’s dick, who babbles nonsensically against his skin.  
“You’re doing so good,” says Matt huskily, “You’re so good for us. So beautiful.”  
Ian’s sounds are so inexplicably obscene that Matt gets a semi chub, Jaden’s girth stretching Ian in away that brings his voice to near sobs. He bounces against Matt’s body, Jaden rocking into him firmly. Minutes pass, and Jaden and Ian cum at almost the exact same time, making Matt unsure of whether to laugh or be frightened at how in sync they always are.  
Jaden slowly pulls out, rubbing Ian’s back upon hearing him wince from the loss of his dick. Ian breathes heavily on Matt, who has Ian practicality hugged to his chest as he starts to doze off.  
Jaden heads towards the bathroom, quickly taking care of himself and disposing of the condom. Shirtless, he returns to the living room, kissing Matt on the head and ruffling his hair.  
“Do you need help getting that to bed?” he gestures towards Ian, who had ended up passing out impressively quick. He looks small and childlike; curled in on himself, hands still wrung in Matt’s shirt, lips in a pout and face squished to Matt’s chest. Not to mention his entire ass was still out, making Jaden and Matt crack up. Matt reaches down and pulls Ian’s shorts and underwear back up for him.  
“...You might have to wake him up for me,” Matt says, running his hand along an unconscious Ian’s back. Matt’s not sure why he elects Jaden for this job- he could’ve easily woken him up, even if that resorted to shoving him off the couch.  
But Jaden just nods and smiles, shaking Ian softly.  
“Baby,” he begins , “Let’s get you to bed. Ian. Hey.”  
Eyes barely open, Ian immediately sits up, disoriented. Too easy.  
“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” quips Matt, making him sleepily smile. 

After being practically dragged to bed, Ian ends up happily under the covers in his favorite spot: sandwiched between Jaden and Matt. Their arms comfortably touch, both around Ian’s waist from either side.  
As Matt falls asleep, he thinks about how asinine this predicament is. You know, being a straight guy sleeping with his best friend and his boyfriend, in all.  
He decides to leave the pondering to his morning smoke, pressing his face to the nape of Ian’s neck and closing his eyes.


End file.
